


meiji hello

by evangelions



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Love, M/M, Poetry, Shounen-ai, meiji hello, the scene where nezumi and shion are dancing, yes it's named after those panda cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelions/pseuds/evangelions
Summary: A character study of Nezumi in which he realizes Shion is barely close enough for him to grasp.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howtopaintourskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtopaintourskies/gifts).



> my writing style really has changed, huh... i find it so hard to write prose now that I'm edging into poetry. unfortunately, i can't post poetry here rip
> 
> ^that being said, YES i wrote this a long time ago (november 2016)

It’s something inside that curses him. 

Nezumi blinks rapidly, letting his breathing lock in sync with his feet.

1, 2, 3.

In the morning, he’ll push Shion away again; he knows that, he knows himself. It makes him writhe in the lone bed at night, makes his insides twist and leap. 

He wants to touch him. Everything. He wants everything. 

He gives himself almost nothing. 

1, 2, 3.

Sometimes he indulges, though, in moments like these. It is moments like these at dark midnight with the soft pit-pattering of feet that he allows himself to fall in love. 

The white, the dark. 

It’s something inside that curses him.


End file.
